The Lone Wolf at Beacon Academy
by Trooper0007
Summary: After being resurrected by Doctor Halsey, Spartan-B312 is teleported to a different world to live away from the backroom politics of the UNSC. Without any other choice, he enrolls into the Beacon Academy in order to find a new purpose in life. Will the Spartan-III finally learn how to be human?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Welcome to the World of Remnant**

* * *

Spartan-B312 stared defiantly at the three covenant dropships as he stood atop of an observation platform with red smoke bellowing behind him. Normally, it would be considered suicidal for anybody to pop a flare on a covenant-held planet. However, the last active member of noble team simply didn't care about his personal safety. Despite the heroic efforts of Reach's defenders the planet had fallen to the conglomerate of aliens within a month. For all six knew, he was the last active member of the UNSC still on the planet.

" _It looks like my luck has finally run out and I'm going to die on this rock."_ The Spartan from beta-company thought to himself as he loaded a fresh magazine into the MA37 Assault rifle that he'd been carrying since the very beginning.

While most people would panic in the face of their eminent demise, Spartan-B312 oddly found himself at peace with the universe. He had become like a proud samurai warrior from Japan's feudal past and fully-embraced the fate that life had given to him. In a rare moment of enlightenment, the Spartan began to recite a death poem that he'd recalled hearing from his hand-to-hand combat instructor after the results of Operation Torpedo had reached Camp Currahee on planet Onyx.

"By the will of god, my life was given onto me. And by god's will, it has been stripped away from me. I did not dream before, nor will I dream after. There is only the end." Noble Six silently muttered to himself as the first batch of Elites landed on the ground.

No doubt, the split-lipped bastards were looking for any possible survivors in the area to help increase their kill count. A few records had indicated that lower-ranking Sangheili would search for possible survivors on fallen planets in the hopes of increasing their kill count. Often times, it would be a random civilian that had somehow managed to survive the planet's glassing.

" _Guess it's time for me to introduce myself to the unwanted house guests."_ Six thought as he walked over to a M247H heavy machine gun turret in order to announce his presence to the covenant forces in the area.

With his augmented-enhanced strength, Spartan-B312 ripped the eighty-seven pound weapon from its tripod and began firing at the group of aliens that were collectively responsible for taking everything away from him. With his primal yelling being overtaken by the roaring sound of gunfire, it appeared as if he was absolutely silent to the surprised aliens. The ambush quickly turned into a slaughter as the 12.7x99mm Armor-Piercing rounds tore through them like wet tissue paper.

Within seconds, a dozen Type-25 and Type-44 Troop Carriers appeared over the horizon with reinforcements for their beleaguered ground units. Each of them was carrying a covenant squad of soldiers that were being led by veteran elites.

"Come on, you motherfuckers! I'm right here!" Noble Six yelled out in fury as he tossed the M247 aside and pulled out his assault rifle to continue fighting.

It didn't take long for his energy shields to give out from the amount of plasma that was crashing into it. A few seconds later, a large crack appeared on noble-six's visor that forced him to remove the damage helmet from his head. Without a second thought, the lone wolf threw the helmet to the ground and picked up his discarded assault rifle.

"You think that you can take me! You're messing with one of the best!" Six shouted as the elites started to encircle him.

The first to fall was an elite ultra that foolishly tried to rush the Spartan for a quick kill. A long burst from the assault rifle was enough to down the arrogant alien's shield and kill the ultra before it had a chance to retreat for safety. From the corner of Six's left eye, he spotted a Sangheili general trying to sneak up from behind. A quick melee with the rifle was enough to stun the general and disable the armor's shielding. Acting quickly Spartan-B312 pulled out his pistol and executed the alien officer with a single shot to the head.

However, one of the zealot-class elites seized the opportunity to rush over and knock the Spartan to the ground. It activated a wrist-mounted plasma dagger in hopes of stabbing the downed super solider to gain the glory of killing a demon. Fortunately, six managed to push the alien away from him with a single kick. But it did little good as three more elites came charging to aid their comrade.

The last thing that Noble six saw before everything went to black was a crimson-armored Zealot with a scar over its left milk-white colored eye.

* * *

Wake Up, Spartan-B312! Noble Six, I need you to wake up at this very moment!" A familiar female voice ordered from beyond the darkness.

At a very slow pace, the darkness started to turn into a very bright light that irritated noble six's eyes. In a feeble attempt to block it out, six covered the light-sensitive organs with his right hand to allow them to adjust. Once his eyes had properly adjusted, the Spartan noticed that he was lying on a bed inside of a room that looked like a doctor's office.

"Good, you're finally awake." The voice spoke from nearby.

Noble Six sat up and saw a person that he hadn't been expecting.

"Doctor Halsey? Where the hell are we? And more importantly, what the hell am I doing here?" He asked in confusion as the creator of the Spartan-IIs started walking towards him.

The last time that he saw the old woman was during the fall of Reach, where she was being escorted to safety by Jun-A226. That's when he took notice of the fact that the good doctor had aged considerably for some unknown reason.

"We are currently in a very special Forerunner facility that is rumored to allow anybody too instantaneously to the planets that were a part of the Forerunner's vast empire. But at the moment, I need you to follow me into the next room in order to get you outfitted." Halsey spoke as she started walking over the room's only exit.

The doctor's response left the hyper-lethal assassin with a lot more questions than answers. He didn't know what was going on at the moment, but he firmly believed that Doctor Halsey would be able to provide the answers to the questions that he had.

"Doc, the last thing that I remember is me being stabbed in the chest by a zealot-class elite with a plasma dagger and...died" Six started to say before he recalled what had happened on Reach.

That's when the Spartan noticed a mirror that was hanging on the wall and noticed that his physical appearance had greatly changed from the last time that he looked at himself. Six look in shock as a seventeen-year-old version of him stared back.

"You did die on Reach, Spartan-B312. However, I managed to successfully bring you back to the land of the living after several years of painstaking labor. Now hurry up and get in here, the ONI wetwork unit has sent to eliminate us is almost here." Halsey spoke as she called out to the distracted super soldier.

At hearing that the Office of Naval Intelligence had sent a wetwork unit after the good doctor, six snapped out of his stupor. He had crossed paths with the black ops unit on several assignments in the past and it always ended with a brief firefight. They were a bunch of trigger-happy psychopaths that were given permission by the government to temporarily indulge themselves in their bloodlust.

"Doctor, what the hell did you do to piss off the Admiral?" Six asked as he entered the room to find that Halsey was typing something into a computer.

Granted, it didn't take much to anger Admiral Parangosky as the head of naval intelligence had a greatly overinflated sense of ego. However, she was probably the most powerful person in the entirety of human space with the notable exception of Admiral Hood.

"Well, Admiral Parangosky has recently retired and her replacement decided to have me killed over a rather trivial matter. Regardless of the fact that I have proven my loyalty to the UNSC on numerous occasions, I've been labeled a traitor to humanity." Halsey exclaimed as the parts to an unfamiliar style of MJOLNIR armor were lowered for attachment to Six's bodysuit.

Acting on programmed instincts, the Spartan-III raised his arms to a thirty degree angle to allow the armor to be attached. The process was a lot faster than what six was familiar with as it only took a few minutes for the process to be completed.

"Now then, the armor that you're wearing is the Air Assault variant of the MJOLNIR (GEN2) Powered Assault Armor. After reading over your service record, I've installed the active camouflage program into the armor and attached a M32 combat knife to the upper-left portion of the chest armor." The aged doctor summarized to the best of her ability with the limited time that was available.

Six briefly glanced over his armor as he noticed several changes from the previous ones that he had worn. For one, this model was significantly lighter than the baseline Mark V armor that he had worn on Reach. While a normal person wouldn't be able to tell the difference in weight, a properly-trained Spartan could notice it in a heartbeat.

"Doc, why did ONI label you as a traitor for actions that they authorized?" Six asked as he stepped off of the machine that had attached the armor to his bodysuit.

Doctor Halsey let out a disappointed sigh at the sheer naivety of the Spartan-III was showing at the moment. However, she couldn't blame him for asking such a question as he'd been dead for several years and wasn't familiar with backroom politics that dominated ONI.

"They needed a convenient scapegoat to avoid punishment for the countless atrocious actions that they had committed during the war. Unfortunately, the underhanded methods that I used to acquire the candidates for the Spartan-II program has come back to haunt me." She explained as Six remembered a conversation that he had with Commander Kurt-051 about the preceding Spartan program.

While he had been appalled at hearing that the Spartan-IIs had been covertly switched with faulty flash clones, he understood the reasoning behind the action. In terms of logic, the lives of the many will always outweigh the rights of the few.

"But that's enough about that, six. We need to get you out of here before ONI's team discovers that you've been brought back from the dead." Halsey commented as she pushed him through a door that led to a large chamber.

After being lead to the center of the chamber, Halsey presented two weapons that he had used for covert operations during his time as a Spartan headhunter. The first weapon was the M392 Designated Marksmen rifle that was preferred weapon of choice for rifle's squad pointman. Next was the M6D Pistol that was the standard-issue sidearm of the UNSC. Both weapons happen to be his preferred tools of the trade. While Spartans and ODSTs were trained to use all of the weapons in the UNSC's arsenal, each one of them had a personal preference towards certain firearms.

"Thanks…." Six started to say before a loud explosion violently rocked the facility.

Doctor Halsey's eyes widened at the realization that the ONI wetwork team had decided to blast through anything that got in their way. She started typing in a command code that would hopefully take the hyper-lethal assassin to a planet that was far away from Captain Osman's corrupting influence. She owed him that much for delivering Cortana to Jacob and the Pillar of Autumn.

"No Spartan, It is I that should be thanking you for protecting humanity." She spoke before activating the portal to teleport Noble Six away from UNSC-controlled space.

The last thing that Spartan-B312 saw before he was blinded by a bright light was the chamber doorway imploding and several ONI agents bursting into the room. All of them were wearing armor that was similar to the MJOLNIR armor that he was wearing.

* * *

Professor Ozpin was quietly sitting in his office and enjoying a nice cup of tea before the start of the school year. While he allowed Glynda Goodwitch to deal with the students, he handled things that ensured Beacon's maintained its limited freedom from the Vale Council's manipulations. It was a very tiring thing to do as the politicians tended to focus on matters that were extremely small and insignificant in the larger scheme of things.

"The next four years are going to be interesting with the daughter of Summer Rose attending Beacon Academy." The white-haired man mused to himself as he swiveled his office chair around to face the emerald forest that surrounded the school.

Despite the forest's serene appearance, it was the natural habitat of the only things that could prey upon humanity. For centuries, the Grimm had constantly prevented humans and faunas from expanding the four kingdoms in order to accommodate a rapidly growing population. The only means of defense against the foul creatures was hunters and huntresses that were trained in numerous academies like Beacon that were located across the world.

" _We need to figure out a way to increase the academy's graduation rate without lowering the quality of hunters and huntresses. Perhaps if we were to….that the bloody hell is that thing?"_ Ozpin thought to himself before noticing object falling from the sky.

It wasn't a shooting star as the object was moving at a slower speed than a meteor would be going as it entered the atmosphere. And it certainly wasn't a Nevermore as most of the avian Grimms in the region were at least the size of a bus. As it got closer, the object's shape began to become more humanoid in appearance.

"What is that strange object that was falling from the sky?" the white-haired man asked to himself.

Before the headmaster could ponder about the question, the object suddenly crashed through the office window and slid all the way to the other side of the room. Ignoring the ruined floor, Ozpin took note that the object was a heavily-armored human with a pair of guns that were somehow attached to them.

"Ow." a male voice emanating from within the armor managed to say in a weak and feeble manner.

* * *

 **Okay, the first chapter to my Halo/RWBY crossover story. Now then, the romantic pairing is going to between Spartan-B312 and Pyrrha Nikos as I think it's appropriate for several reasons that'll be revealed in future chapters. Don't worry, the UNSC and several familiar characters are going to be making an appearance. Also, this chapter is set about six months before the events depicted in Halo 4's main campaign.**

 **With that being said, please leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Introductions and Backroom Politics**

* * *

Ozpin stared in open disbelief with jaw dropped at the wild claim from the tall teenager in power armor that had crashed into his office. At first, the headmaster thought that the young man had sustained a serious injury to the head from the crash landing. A genetically-enhanced human from another planet crashing into his office by complete accident after being teleported to Remnant with the use of alien technology seemed absurd. However, the unusual materials that were used to make the teen's weapons had been enough evidence to convince the headmaster.

" _If what the teen has told me is true, then what does that mean for Remnant?"_ The white-haired man thought to himself as he stared at the teenager in question.

Standing in front of the headmaster's large desk, the heavily-armored teen's feet were at shoulder's width with hands behind his back. It was painfully obvious to anybody that the young man had received a lot of military training at some point. The polite refusal to take off his helmet was a very clear indicator to Ozpin that the teen had been serving for more than a few years.

"So tell me something, Mister….." The headmaster started to ask before realizing that the teen hadn't revealed his name.

For once, Ozpin didn't know how to proceed as he had never been caught unprepared like this before. The fact that he was unable to gauge the young man's reactions on the account of the helmet was making things more difficult. He was currently flying blind at the moment and needed to trust his instincts.

"I have been designated as Spartan-B312, sir." The teen responded in a cold and monotone-like voice that caused the headmaster to flinch.

It was like he was staring at somebody that came from a world that saw the emotionless faction prevailing in the Great War. It wasn't hard for Ozpin to connect the dots between the military training and lacking of an actual name. The teenager in front of him was a child-soldier that had been trained only in the art of killing.

"Very well, Spartan-B312. I was wondering about what you would do now?" The headmaster commented in a curious voice.

It simply wouldn't do to allow a heavy-armed warrior with advance technology to move around the kingdom without any supervision. He was particularly concerned for the Faunus as the white-haired man had a sinking suspicion that Spartan-B312 had never seen one before.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I don't what to do with myself as I only know how to fight." The teenager spoke in a somewhat dejected voice as he had spent his entire childhood learning how to fight against a genocidal group of aliens.

Ozpin truly felt sorry for the young man as nobody should have their childhood robbed from them and forced to obey the will of somebody else. Making a decision at the spur of a moment, he did something that would greatly alter the course of history.

"How would you like to attend the Beacon Academy and learn how to socialize with other people?" The headmaster offered to the displaced teenager.

Secretly, he hoped that the young man accepted the offer as it would make things a lot simpler for him to explain to the Vale Council and his staff. It was common enough for people to hear about an isolated settlement taking drastic measures in order to survive.

"What would be required of me?" The Spartan asked in the hopes of gaining more information.

Ozpin took this as a very good sign as it meant that the lad was interested in the offer.

"You would be required to attend classes on a regular basis and go out on assignments to deal with Grimm." The headmaster supplied in an effort to look helpful.

Spartan-B312 pondered over the idea of going to a school and learning how to adjust to a peace-time setting. Before being placed on the last pelican drop ship to evacuate from Jericho VII, he recalled the promise to his dying caretaker of trying to live a normal life after the war. However, such a promise wasn't possible to fulfill as his enhancements and training had left him with no other skill besides killing things with extreme prejudice. This offer was probably the closest thing to him having a somewhat normal life.

"Headmaster, you got yourself a student." The teenaged warrior commented with a level of reluctance.

Ozpin let out a sigh of relief as he didn't think it would possible for him to take down a genetically-enhanced soldier without a lot of help. However, there was a certain matter that needed to be addressed before they could continue.

"What sort of name do you want on your identification papers?" The headmaster asked as he pulled out a paper and pen to jot down the name.

Spartan-B312 briefly paused at the question as he never had a name before. Nobody within the office of naval intelligence had ever bothered to give him a proper name as they simply viewed as a disposable asset to handle their dirty work. He wanted a name that would symbolize his newfound life, while honoring his past as a Spartan.

"You can call me…David Ambrose." Spartan-B312 spoke with absolute certainty in his voice.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

* * *

David-B312 was aimlessly exploring the halls of Beacon Academy with eyes that were filled with absolute awe and wonder. Before being "rescued" from a refugee camp by an oni agent, he had been too young to go to school. During his training to become a Spartan, Camp Currahee was completely isolated from the only town on Onyx to prevent the program's existence from being leaked. So this was very much a new experience for him.

" _I can't believe that a place like this can actually exist._ " He thought to himself as the Spartan examined a classroom with great interest.

Ozpin and the majority of the school's staff had found his childlike-wonder to be somewhat amusing and disheartening to watch. The school nurse's detailed report on the various enhancements to his body had given them nightmares for days as they couldn't comprehend the reasoning behind such actions. The fact that he had openly admitted to being awake during the entire medical procedure had increased the horror factor by ten.

"Mister Ambrose, I take it that you're impressed by the top of the line facilities that Beacon has to offer." A woman by the name of Glynda Goodwitch asked in a somewhat disinterested voice.

It was obvious that the blonde-haired teacher was against the idea of having a soldier like him attending the academy without earning the right to do so. However, she could not overrule Ozpin's decision and was forced to accept the situation for the time being.

"This place is absolutely amazing! There's nothing like this back home." He commented with no shortage of joy in his voice.

It was true to a certain extent as most public and government buildings had been built with only utilitarianism and pragmatism in mind. However, the academy looked like a medieval castle that been outfitted with the comforts of the late twenty-first century.

"I'm very glad that you approve of our proud institute. Now if you can follow me, we can get you measured for the custom-made school uniform that you'll need." Glynda ordered as she recalled the fact that the clothes currently being worn by the ex-soldier were barely fitting him.

It simply wouldn't do for him to be walking around campus in clothing that didn't keep him within school regulation. The largest male uniform that was kept in stock at Beacon Academy was designed to fit teenagers that were seven inches shorter than Mister Ambrose. This would be the second time in three weeks that the school had to order a custom-made uniform to accommodate a person's height.

"Yes, ma'am." David politely answered as he followed the deputy headmistress towards the school's tailor.

He knew that the school probably didn't have anything in his size as the UNSC had the same problem on a much larger scale. Creating a single Spartan was considered a huge financial investment and they took the necessary steps to keep them well-equipped in order to have them stay in the field. The biggest problem that the United Nation's Space Command faced was transporting the supplies over the vast distances of space in order for it to reach the intended personnel.

" _At least, he is able to show proper respect."_ Glynda bitterly thought as the duo walked towards the office that housed the school's tailor.

She made a mental promise to keep a very close eye on him to make sure that the students weren't in danger by his presence at the school. If need be, she'll go behind Ozpin's back and inform Ironwood about Mister Ambrose's existence.

* * *

 **Elsewhere in the Universe**

* * *

Captain Serin Osman glared angrily at Doctor Halsey through a one-way mirror as an interrogator tried to coax information out of the elderly scientist without success. She had read the mission report from fireteam Osiris about her kidnapper teleporting a Spartan using Forerunner technology. While Spartan Locke managed to get an incomplete identification signature, it was enough to narrow down the search to the Spartan-III program's Beta Company. So now she was waiting for a report to come in from several agents that were undercover as police officers.

" _Did she really achieve the impossible and brought a Spartan back from the dead?"_ Serin thought as she heard the sound of Halsey's interrogator slamming his hands down on the metal table in the interrogation room.

The idea of resurrecting fallen Spartans was appealing and horrifying for the former Spartan-II candidate to think about. While Serin hadn't spoken to her makeshift brothers and sisters for years on the account of the ongoing war with the Covenant, she still cared a great for them. It was one of the many reasons that she had practically begged to Admiral Parangosky that she authorize a top-secret project that was given the codename of legacy.

"If Halsey continues refuse to hand over the information that we want, then I'll have to authorize the use of enhanced interrogation methods." The Naval Captain muttered to herself as an agent quietly walked up from behind.

The agent in question was a newly-promoted Veronica Dare that had a look of concern on her face as she gave a final looked over at the data pad in her right hand. It contained the report from the undercover agents that investigated Halsey's personal laboratory. What they had found was shocking as they found countless documents that focused on ways to stabilizing flash clones.

"Ma'am, the agents have reported back and they found some things that require your immediate attention." Dare softly spoke as she handed the electronic device over to the head of naval intelligence.

Serin took the device and looked over the information with anticipation at the possibility of getting a psychological edge over Halsey. However, what she read had the opposite effect as Osman's eyes widened in shock at a sentence at the bottom of the file.

 **IT IS OUR BELIEF THAT DOCTOR CATHERINE HALSEY HAS SUCCESSFULLY MANAGED TO RESURRECT SPARTAN B-312 FROM THE DEAD.**

Serin dropped the data pad in surprise and turned around to look at the elderly woman that was sitting calmly in the interrogation room. With more experts in alien technology being available to them, the good doctor's expertise was not as irreplaceable like before. Now that Halsey had developed a way to resurrect fallen Spartan with the use of cloning, she was had become a high-value asset.

"Find Lieutenant-Commander Locke and tell him that I have a new mission for fireteam Osiris." She ordered as a small migraine started to develop in the former Spartan-II candidate's head.

The task of tracking a single person in the galaxy was an almost impossible undertaking for most organizations, but the Office of Naval Intelligence wasn't an ordinary agency by any means. It was infamous for being able to hunt down a single insurrectionist that operated within the outer colonies in a matter of months. Besides, recovering a hyper-lethal soldier like Spartan-B312 would be a great boon for the UNSC's counter-insurgency operations.

* * *

 _ **Okay, a new chapter for you guys to enjoy as I start to work on the next one. I would like to deeply apologize for the delay in this chapter's release as I had serious computer problems for a while. Now then, this chapter was basically filler with six getting settled into a new life at Beacon Academy. I hope you guys like the name that I came up with for Spartan-B312, it's a combination of Agent Washington's First name and the false surname that Colonel Anderson gave to Kurt-051. Glynda isn't trustful towards B312 on the account of him being a soldier and it's going to show in the story. Finally, ONI has become aware of his resurrection and want him back.**_

 _ **Please leave a review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Opening Ceremonies Part One**

* * *

 **Quick Question: Should I bring Jorge-052 and Spartan Grey Team into the Story?**

* * *

From the comfort of temporary room, David watched with a mixture of apprehension and awe as several bizarre-looking airships approached the academy's landing pads. During the war with the covenant, he had earned the distinction of being the only Spartan in the UNSC to be a certified combat pilot. However, the Spartan was confused as to how the craft was able to fly as he couldn't see a visible explanation to his unasked question. It was just another item to put on a list of unexplainable things about this strange world.

"Perhaps, I should head down to the auditorium and join my future classmates to hear Ozpin's opening speech." The former member of Noble Team mused as he walked away from the room's window to leave.

A couple of days ago, he had received a stern lecture from the school's headmaster about trying to socialize with people that were around his age. The white-haired man explained that the constant interaction with people would help him adapt to civilian life. This was something that the Spartan was reluctant to do as many civilians held members of the UNSC military with contempt for a variety of reasons. The feeling was reciprocated towards civilians by military personnel after a fierce battle.

He was also deeply concerned about coming across something called a faunus that Professor Goodwitch had briefly mentioned to him during the tour of the academy. To him, the idea of humanoid people with physical animal traits sounded like something out of a weird comic book. However, the discrimination that they face from non-faunus was a bit alarming to hear. It seemed like humanity would always be prejudiced towards beings that looked different than them.

" _Despite all of the advancements that it has made over the centuries, humanity is still filled with arrogant bigots."_ The Spartan thought as he walked down a flight of stairs that led towards the auditorium.

He was no stranger to bigotry as many members of the Orbital Drop Shock Troops looked down upon Spartans. One of the worst cases being a glory hound by the name of Antonio Silva, the major had been accused of interfering in Spartan deployments on several occasions. However, the man was able to avoid being investigated due to a shortage of experienced senior officers. Secretly, David hoped that the man would someday pay for his actions.

David was abruptly snapped out of his internal thoughts by the very loud and obnoxious yelling of a girl with snow-white hair. He looked over to find that the white-haired girl was scolding another girl that looked to be around the age of fifteen. The Spartan had to raise an eyebrow at the possibility of a fifteen-year-old attending the equivalent of college. Such things weren't impossible as Doctor Halsey had completed her second doctoral thesis by that age. So this girl had to be a prodigy or something to be allowed to attend Beacon Academy ahead of her peers.

" _I have a bad feeling that this is going to end badly for the both of them."_ He thought as the white-haired was repeatedly shook a tube that was filled with a red powdery substance.

Sure enough, the fifteen-year-old girl let out a sneeze that caused the powder to somehow explode in the face of the white-haired girl. David raised an eyebrow as giant snowflakes and bolts of lightning suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Despite the miniature explosion, he could hear the sound of glass bouncing against the ground before rolling towards a girl with a black bow on the top of her head.

" _Seeing as nobody was seriously harmed, I better go to the auditorium for the Headmaster Ozpin's speech."_ The Spartan thought to himself as he turned around and left the area.

As he walked towards the general area of auditorium, David could unconsciously feel the intimidated and awed stares of people. It was a sensation that he had become accustomed to feeling over the years from both civilians and low-ranking military personnel. However, he was able to ignore it with practiced ease.

* * *

 **At the Same time**

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch was looking over the roster of incoming freshmen with a critical eye that was focused on certain individuals. Apparently, Beacon was going to be hoisting a couple of people that were either famous or related to people that were prone to giving her headaches. She was already making plans in her head on ways to keep a close eye on people in order to minimize the problems. However, she had already created a short list of individuals to observe.

" _I can already tell that the next four years are going to be nothing but trouble."_ The blonde-haired woman thought as she recalled the mental list.

The first person on that list happened to be a Faunus by the name of Blake Belladonna. When somebody that never attended a combat school and is able to score a near-perfect score on Beacon Academy's entrance, she became very curious about their educational background. She wanted to investigate, but Ozpin had made it clear to her that the students were entitled to a level of privacy. Like with Mister Ambrose, she was willing to allow the headmaster to have his way. At least until, she found any evidence of criminal actions.

The next person on the list was the legendary Pyrrha Nikos that was coming all the way from the Kingdom of Mistral to study at Beacon Academy. This was a tremendous boon for them as Haven Academy's reputation had taken a huge hit by having somebody from Mistral preferring to go to a foreign Academy. The intense rivalry between the four academies was extremely competitive to the point of ridiculousness. However, Glynda truly felt sorry for the young woman as she was going to be placed on a pedestal by her peers.

Weiss Schnee was the third person on the short list of people that had caught Glynda's attention. The blonde-haired teacher was well-aware of the numerous security risks that came with accepting a Schnee into Beacon Academy. She had already received a list of security recommendations from General Ironwood that was nearly a mile-long. However, many of suggestions weren't very practical to implement at Beacon for a variety of reasons that ranged from cost to interfering in the other students' education. The young lady was going to have to learn how to take care of herself, if she was to become a huntress.

Finally, there was Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Anybody that claimed any form of familial relations to Qrow Branwen was somebody to keep a very close eye on. She could already feel a massive headache approaching as she recalled the various encounters with the scythe-user that was constantly drunk. Despite only knowing Ruby for a few hours, she could tell that the fifteen-year-old had definitely inherited her mother's skills. It truly had been a sad day when Summer Rose had been killed by a large pack of beowolves. With the exception of being the only daughter to Raven Branwen, Yang on the other hand was a complete mystery to Glynda.

"I can only pray to any deity that's willing to listen that Yang doesn't take after Qrow." Glynda muttered to herself as the first batch of new students walked into the auditorium.

If Yang was anything like Qrow during his time at Beacon Academy, Glynda was going to demand a triple-pay increase from Ozpin.

* * *

 **Onboard a Winter-class light Prowler**

* * *

Commander Locke was silently observing his team of Spartan-IVs as they prepared for the mission that they were assigned. When he had been first assigned to lead Fireteam Osiris, the former acquisitions officer had been given a list of five-hundred names to select his three subordinates. For two months, he had carefully read the service records of each candidate before choosing. With the notable exceptions of Blue team and the disbanded Noble team, He had created the finest Spartan units that were currently active within the UNSC.

Each member had been highly-skilled in their field of expertise before being selected to join the Spartan-IV program. Lieutenant Olympia Vale was a former naval intelligence officer and Xenoanthropologist that specialized in Sangheili culture. Sergeant Holly Tanaka was one of three people that survived the glassing of Minab and a former member of the UNSC Army Corps of Engineers. Finally, Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck was a 25-year veteran of the War with the Covenant and a former member of the ODSTs.

"Alright, listen up! Our mission is simple, Doctor Halsey has somehow resurrected a Spartan from the dead and ONI wants us to bring them back for questioning. Now, the Spartan is one of the few Spartan-IIIs that managed to complete more than one mission in their life time. Their service file has been uploaded to your individual datapads." Jameson spoke in a clam manner as he addressed the Fireteam.

In perfect unison, the squad picked up their datapads and looked over the file with a certain degree of professional interest. Amongst the various Spartan classes, the IIIs could be considered the most expendable in terms of production and equipment. They were trained and equipped to be sent on suicidal missions that would buy time for humanity to close the technological gap between it and the Covenant races.

Buck let out a low-whistle as he read the number of rebel militias that the rogue Spartan-III had managed to eliminate by themselves. The fact that the guy had been a part of the fabled headhunters made the file into a more impressive resume.

"This is the file about the wolf isn't?" Olympia asked as she sat her datapad down.

During her time in Naval Intelligence, she had heard stories about the Spartan-III with the codename of wolf before he was reassigned to Noble Team. The Insurrectionists viewed him as a regular angel of death that showed no mercy towards traitors of the UNSC. The last that she heard, some members of the United Rebel Front had created a nursery rhyme to scare their children into obedience.

Locke simply nodded his head in confirmation as he couldn't trust his voice at the moment from revealing a few well-hidden secrets. He didn't tell anyone that Spartan-B312 and John-117 had inspired him into becoming a Spartan-IV in the first place.

"What if he doesn't want to return to the UNSC?" Buck decided to ask about the strong possibility that another Spartan-III would refuse to continue serving the UNSC.

With the notable exception of Jun-A266, most of the surviving Spartan-IIIs as had chosen to go into retirement than continue serving in the UNSC military. They resented being treated as expendable pawns that had been assigned suicidal missions with subpar equipment. From what Veronica had told him, the ONI was keeping a close surveillance on them to ensure that they didn't join a rebel group.

"Unfortunately, Spartan-B312 doesn't have a say in the matter. He will be coming back with us to UNSC space, whether he wants to or not." Jameson said in a firm voice that left no room for discussion or argument.

Both Buck and Tanaka clenched their fists at their team leader's declaration of forcing somebody into return to a life that they may no longer want to live. Both of them had enlisted into the UNSC's military in order to protect their fellow man from foreign and domestic threats. Now, they were taking part in a military operation that spat directly into the face of the oath that they had sworn. This wasn't what they had in mind when they had first joined the Spartan-IV program.

Little did they know that the two of them were about to see the dark side of the Office of Naval Intelligence in the next few weeks.

* * *

 **Okay, a brand new chapter of The Lone Wolf at Bacon Academy for you to enjoy. I wanted to apologize for the delay in releasing this chapter as computer problems has prevented me from releasing the chapter in December like it was originally planned. Now then, I was wondering what kind of semblance should be given to Noble Six. I'm willing to take suggestions as long as they're unique and can't be replicated by Spartan armor enhancements.**

 **Until Next time readers, Hoorah to Ashes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Opening Ceremonies Part Two**

* * *

David stood in the back of the auditorium as he watched Glynda explain the rules of Beacon Academy to everybody. It was basic things that anybody with an ounce of common sense would figure out in a few minutes of arriving at the academy. However, it wouldn't be surprising to hear about somebody doing something that went directly against regulations and think that they could get away with it. When a Spartan disregarded the rules and regulations of the UNSC, they usually ended up being severely reprimand and being confined in the stockade for a certain period of time. It was a punishment that he had personal experienced on two occasions during his career as a hyper-lethal assassin.

"Anyway, it is time for the headmaster to speak to you about your future roles as the guardians of humanity." The blonde-haired woman spoke before turning the microphone over to Ozpin.

David raised a neatly-trimmed eyebrow as the man in question walked up to the podium with a mug of tea in hand. During the few meetings that the Spartan had conversed with the silver-haired headmaster, the man had always been drinking a cup of tea. While the hyper-lethal assassin didn't get to drink tea on a regular basis, he did secretly enjoy a cup of it on occasion. It was a habit that he had picked up from his pre-Spartan days.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin spoke to gathered crowd of seventeen-year-olds in a very blunt manner.

Inadvertently, the speech reminded David of the lecture that Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez had given to him and his fellow trainees on the first day of basic training. The only difference between the two men was the method of conveying their message. Mendez had been willing to use a lot more profanity in his speech to get the point across. If anything, Ozpin was talking more like Doctor Halsey.

" _I wonder if the good doctor was able to escape from the facility."_ David thought as Glynda took over the microphone to tell them something else.

While he was well-aware that Doctor Halsey had done many questionable things in the past, those actions had always been committed in the name of humanity. It was extremely hypocritical that the Office of Naval Intelligence would try to arrest her for crimes that they had committed on numerous occasions. He knew for a fact that the top officials within the United Earth Government didn't have a clue as to what Admiral Parangosky had authorized during her tenure as Commander-in-Chief of ONI.

"Thank god, I don't have to deal with her anymore." The Spartan silently muttered as he kept his eyes focused on Glynda Goodwitch.

The woman would occasionally shoot a nasty glare at any individual that she caught whispering to their friends and future classmates. It was obvious to him that the blonde-haired woman was used to having total control over the students through the use of intimidation. He had stared down rampaging hunters and brutes on multiple occasions without blinking, so a nasty glare from a school teacher wouldn't scare him.

"All of you will be spending the night here before the ceremony of selecting your partner." Glynda spoke in a firm matter that left no room for discussion.

David simply shrugged his shoulders as the room that Ozpin had given him was mostly used to store his equipment such as the MJOLNIR armor. The only people that had the keys that were needed to access the room where him and the headmaster. While the staff had already been made aware of it, they were told to leave it alone until told otherwise.

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos was looking for a place to lay out her sleeping bag in order to get some well-deserved rest before the partnering ceremony that was happening in the morning. So far, she couldn't find a place to sleep as everybody was looking at her with absolute awe. The fact that she was the four-time winner of the Mistral tournament had made it almost impossible for her to interact with normal people.

" _Maybe I shouldn't have entered my first Mistral tournament at the age of thirteen."_ The beautiful red-head thought as she continued to look around the room for a spot to sleep.

Had she known about the unwanted fame that would come with being the youngest champion of the Mistral tournament, she wouldn't have been so willing to enter it. Despite what many people thought, Pyrrha was actually quite humble about her fighting skills. When somebody asked how she got so good, the red-head would simply respond by saying that she trained every day until collapsing from exhaustion.

"Excuse me, miss?" A male voice with a slight monotone spoke from behind her.

Pyrrha turned around to find that her line of sight was being blocked by a white t-shirt covered chest. The Amazonian had to resist blushing as she could clearly see the highly-toned muscles that were being hugged by the simple piece of cloth. It was pretty obvious to anybody with a working pair of eyes that the person in front of her was extremely fit. Her eyes started to glaze over as images of attractive boys that were half-naked began to fill her imagination.

"Uh, miss?" The voice commented in a somewhat uncomfortable tone.

Pyrrha quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see a concerned face that could only be described as handsome. Her fellow hunter-in-training had a strong jaw with a firm mouth that matched pair of stunning blue eyes that seemed to contain a serious look in them. He had dark brown hair that was cut into the recon version of the classical high and tight haircut that was associated with military forces.

"Sorry about that, I kind of zoned out for a second. Is there something you need?" She quickly apologized before asking what the stranger wanted.

While Pyrrha didn't have any friends to socialize with back at home, she did interact with enough people to avoid being drawn into awkward situation. However, this situation was completely out of the ordinary for her as she didn't expect it to happen.

"I noticed that you were looking for a spot to sleep and wanted to point out that the area in the left corner is available." The teenaged fighter politely commented as he pointed to the mentioned area that had only one sleeping bag with a small book on top of it.

It seemed that everybody in the room was avoiding that particular area for some odd reason. Seeing that no other spots were available to her at the moment, Pyrrha walked over to the spot and started placing her stuff down for the night. The stranger sat down on the other sleeping bag and picked up the book before starting to read it.

"So what's your name?" the red-head politely asked in an attempt to start up a conversation.

The stranger looked up from his book and gave Pyrrha a cold stare that sent fearful shivers down her spine.

"My name is David Ambrose." The stranger answered flatly before going back to his book.

Pyrrha couldn't help to be confused by David's name as it went directly against the naming principles of the four kingdoms. Almost everybody in the world had a name that was directly or indirectly associated with a color as a symbol of emotion. The only known exception to the naming rule was headmaster Ozpin and people that had been born before the Great War. However, here was a person with a name that went directly against the international tradition that been established following the end of the war.

"So where are you from?" She decided to ask in the hopes of finding out more about David.

David mentally scowled as he tried to figure out a reasonable explanation that wouldn't alarm the girl. The Spartan quickly decided to tell a half-truth that was vague enough that it wouldn't reveal the connections that he had with the UNSC.

"I come from a faraway place that isn't on any map and doesn't have a name that we can agree upon." He spoke in a very serious manner to hide his deception.

Pyrrha nodded her head in understanding as there were thousands of small islands that dotted the oceans within Remnant and many weren't given a name for one reason or another. The inhabitants of those islands often committed actions that were considered barbaric by the four kingdoms in order to survive. However, this meant that the hunters and huntresses from those settlements were considered to be at a higher level of skill than ones from the four kingdoms. At the same time, a sense of hatred was brewing as the four kingdoms have started to annex independent towns and villages into their respective spheres of influence.

The red-head wanted to ask more questions about life out on the islands, but David had quickly raised his right hand in order to stop her. At seeing the universal hand gesture for stop, Pyrrha's numerous questions about David's life had instantly died in her throat.

"I know that you have plenty of questions about my life before coming to Beacon, but we need to get some sleep in order to perform well in tomorrow's ceremony." The secret Spartan calmly explained to the red-head.

Unable to deny the logical that been presented, Pyrrha reluctantly stopped asking questions. The Amazonian had a gut feeling that David wasn't normal by any means, but she didn't want to risk losing a potential friend by revealing her suspicions. So she decided to abide with his unspoken request and dropped the subject….for now at least.

* * *

 **Okay people, a new chapter for you to enjoy. I would like to apologize for the delay in releasing the chapter as school had gotten in the way. Now onto Jorge and Spartan Grey team, I have gotten a confirmed "yes" on having Jorge-052 coming into the story. However, I got a very "awkward" maybe from you guys about Spartan Grey team. So I'll put them under consideration for the time being. The next chapter is the one with everybody partnering up with some one.**

 **So until next time, Hoorah to Ashes!"**


End file.
